bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Radrian
This page is about Radrian - a ship between Adrian Bishop and Raven Elise Hemming-Baine. How they met? Write the first section of your page here. When did they "get together"? Write the second section of your page here. Problems they've had? Write the third section of your page here. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Radrian: *A World Without You - Evermore - Follow The Sun *Absolutely (Story of a Girl) - Nine Days - The Madding Crowd *Absolutely Smitten - dodie - Intertwined *Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows - Shrek 2: The Motion Picture Soundtrack *Alive - Good Charlotte - Cardiology *All I Need to Know - Thousand Foot Krutch - The End Is Where We Begin *Always On My Mind - Tiki Taane - Past, Present, Future *Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab - Symphony Soldier *Be Your Everything - Boys Like Girls - Crazy World *Beautiful Freak - Eels - Beautiful Freak *Beautiful With You - Halestorm - The Strange Case of... *Bedroom - Litany - 4 Track EP *Beekeeper's Daughter - The All-American Rejects - Kids In The Street *Beside You - Marianas Trench - Masterpiece Theatre *Bet My Heart - Maroon 5 - Red Pill Blues *Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambert - Trespassing *Blue as Your Eyes - Scouting For Girls - Everybody Wants To Be On TV *Boys Like You - 360, Gossling - Falling & Flying *Break In - Halestorm - The Strange Case of... *Broken - Seether, Amy Lee - Disclaimer *The Calendar - Panic! At The Disco - Vices & Virtues *Can't Help Falling In Love - Eels - Useless Trinkets *Die For You - Starset - Vessels *Disappear - Evanescence - Evanescence *Dive Too Deep - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Am I the Enemy *Don't Tell Me - Avril Lavigne - Under My Skin *Easy To Love You - Theory of a Deadman - The Truth Is... *Endlessly - Mystery Skulls - One of Us *Everybody Talks - Neon Trees - Picture Show *Everything - Michael Bublé - Everything *F**kin' Perfect - P!nk - F**kin' Perfect *Fade Away - Seether - Disclaimer II *Fall To Pieces - Avril Lavigne - Under My Skin *Fire and the Flood - Vance Joy - Dream Your Life Away *Fresh Eyes - Andy Grammer - The Good Parts *Gimme That Girl - Joe Nichols - Old Things New *Good Enough - Evanescence - The Open Door *Good To Be Alive - Skillet - Rise *Grow Old with You - The Wedding Singers - The Wedding Singer *Hard To Find - Skillet - Rise *Have It All - Jason Mraz - Know. *Head over Heels - April Mclean - Head over Heels *Heartbeat - Enrique Iglesias, Nicole Scherzinger - Euphoria *Heaven - Bryan Adams - Reckless *Heaven (Little by Little) - Theory of a Deadman - Scars & Souvenirs *Heaven Can Wait - We The Kings - Smile Kid *Here to Stay - Jamie McDell - Six Strings and a Sailboat *Hero - Enrique Iglesias - Escape *Hero - Evermore - Follow The Sun *High Hopes In Velvet - The Cab - Whisper War *Honey - Dustin Ruth - Learn How to Love Someone *Honey And The Bee - Owl City - All Things Bright And Beautiful *human - Christina Perri - head or heart *Hung Up - Hot Chelle Rae - Recklessly *I Love You - Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Lullaby *I Love You This Big - Scotty McCreery - Clear As Day *I Need You - Avalanche City - We Are For The Wild Places *I Run to You - Lady Antebellum - Lady Antebellum *I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab for Cutie - Plans *I'll Be - Edwin McCain - Misguided Roses *I'm A Believer - Smash Mouth - Shrek: Music from the Original Motion Picture *I'm Not The One - 3OH!3 - Streets Of Gold *I'm Yours - Jason Mraz - We Sing. We Dance. We Steal Things. *If Eyes Could Speak - Devon Werkheiser - Prologue *In Your Room - Halestorm - The Strange Case of... *Infatuation - Maroon 5 - It Won't Be Soon Before Long *Intoxicated - The Cab - Symphony Soldier *It Girl - Jason Derulo - Future History *It Will Rain - Bruno Mars - The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn (Part 1) *Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars - Doo-Wops & Hooligans *Just Think About It - Dustin Ruth - Motion Picture *King And Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal *Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran - + *Kiss You Inside Out - Hedley - Storms *La La - The Cab - Symphony Soldier *Lego House - Ed Sheeran - + *Let Me Take You There - Plain White T's - Every Second Counts *Lie - Jamie McDell - Six Strings and a Sailboat *Lift - Poets of the Fall - Signs of Life *Lift Me Up - Daniel Knight, Joseph Thom - Indie Folk *Love Will Always Win - Opshop - Until the End of Time *Lucky - Jason Mraz, Colbie Caillat - We Sing. We Dance. We Steal Things. *Made of Light - Mikky Ekko - Time *Magic - Mystery Skulls, Nile Rodgers, Brandy - Forever *Marry You - Bruno Mars - Doo-Wops & Hooligans *Mint Car - The Cure - Wild Mood Swings *My Immortal - Evanescence - Fallen *My My My! - Troye Sivan - TS2 *Need You Now - Lady Antebellum - Need You Now *Never Knew I Needed - Ne-Yo - The Princess and the Frog *Never Surrender - Skillet - Awake *Nirvana - Adam Lambert - Trespassing *Not Alone - Red - Until We Have Faces *Numbers - The Cab - Lock Me Up *The Only Exception - Paramore - brand new eyes *The Only Hope For Me Is You - My Chemical Romance - Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys *Only You Can Love Me This Way - Keith Urban - Defying Gravity *Open Your Eyes - Snow Patrol - Eyes Open *Out Of My Head - Theory of a Deadman - The Truth Is... *Perfect - One Direction - Made In The A.M. *Perfect - 11 Acorn Lane - Time for Tea *Perfect Symphony - Ed Sheeran, Andrea Bocelli - Perfect Symphony *Pieces - Evermore - Follow The Sun *Pieces Of Me - Ashlee Simpson - Autobiography *The Reason - Hoobastank - The Reason *Say You Will - Evanescence - Evanescence *Secret Door - Evanescence - Evanescence *See You - Thriving Ivory - See You *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 - Songs About Jane *She's So High - Blur - Leisure *Shiver - Maroon 5 - Songs About Jane *Shooting Star - Air Traffic - Fractured Life *Sleepover - Hayley Kiyoko - Sleepover *Smile - Uncle Kracker - Happy Hour *So Far Gone - Thousand Foot Krutch - The End Is Where We Begin *Some Kind of Heaven - Hurts - Surrender *Somebody To You - The Vamps - Meet The Vamps *Someone Special - Poets of the Fall - Signs of Life *Someone To You - BANNERS - Someone To You *Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers, Coldplay - Memories...Do Not Open *Sometimes It's Easy - Evermore - Follow The Sun *Soul Meets Body - Death Cab for Cutie - Plans *Spend My Time With You - 11 Acorn Lane - Spend My Time With You *Take a Chance on Us - Scouting For Girls - Everybody Wants To Be On TV *Take Me Away - Seether - Disclaimer II *Take Me There - McFly - Above The Noise *Take On The World - You Me At Six - Night People *Tangled - Maroon 5 - Songs About Jane *There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back - Shawn Mendes - Illuminate *Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran - x *This - Ed Sheeran - + *Time of Dying - Three Days Grace - One-X *Truth Or Dare - Marianas Trench - Ever After *U Got It Bad - Usher - 8701 *War - Poets of the Fall - Twilight Theater *We Found Love - Rihanna, Calvin Harris - Talk That Talk *We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow - Soko - I Thought I Was An Alien *What I Believe - Skillet - Rise *What Lovers Do - Maroon 5, SZA - Red Blue Pill *Whataya Want from Me - Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment *When We First Met - Hellogoodbye - Would It Kill You? *When You Look Me in the Eyes - Jonas Brothers - Jonas Brothers* *Who'd Have Known - Lily Allen - It's Not Me, It's You *Wild Places I - Avalanche City - We Are For The Wild Places *Wonder of the World - Scouting For Girls - Ten Add Ten *Wounded - Good Charlotte - The Chronicles of Life and Death *You're Beautiful - Chester See - God Damn You're Beautiful *Your Body - Plain White T's - Parallel Universe *Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Don't You Fake It *song may not be available on Spotify playlist